Crazy Over You
by delila-malfoy
Summary: Harry's in love with Hermione but afraid of the consequences. R/R.


**Crazy Over You  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K Rowling.  
**   
"Oi, Harry! Ron!" Hermione shouted as she ran along the corridor. As soon as she gets to Harry and Ron she was breathless. "How come you guys always left me behind?" she panted. "Whoa, slow down Herm" Ron said. "Yeah, we thought you might be at the library by now." Harry said not looking at Hermione. "I was meeting Professor McGonagall just now. About the test." she straightens herself up.

"Hermione! The test is within two months and you're already worried about it?" Ron exclaimed in disbelief. "Ron, you know Hermione." Harry reminded his friend. "C'mon guys, I'm starving!" Hermione said as the three best friends walked to the Great Hall for lunch together. As they reached Great Hall, they seat themselves at the Gryffindor table. Ron sat next to Seamus and Harry sat opposite of Ron. Harry blushed slightly when he notice that Hermione sat next to him.  
  
"Hi Gin!" Hermione greeted Ron's sister who's also her best friend. "Hi Herm." Ginny replied cheerfully. "I see you quite cheerful today. Care to tell me?" Hermione asked. "Well, for starter, there will be a Halloween Dance in another two weeks and -" she went red, "Seamus asked me to go with him." "Oh my God! Really!" Hermione squealed. "Keep it down. I don't want those two bimbos to know about it" and she pointed her head towards Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. "Fine with me. Harry, can you pass me the potatoes, please" she said. "Here." he said. Luckily, Hermione didn't notice that Harry had gone bright red.

"What's up with you, Harry?" Ron asked as he noticed Harry had gone red. "Huh? Oh, nothing." he replied casually. Ron doesn't look convinced as he looked from Harry to Hermione vice versa. Then he grin knowingly. "Now what's up with you guys?" Hermione asked as she arched her eyebrows. Ron giggled childishly. Harry just sighed. Hermione shrugged and muttered "Guys!"

**********  
  
"Hey Harry. What's up with you and Hermione?" Ron asked as they went to their dorm. Seamus and Dean were still at the Common Room while Neville had gone to bed as he snored loudly. "What's up with me and Herm?" Harry asked. "Search me. I don't know. I noticed you always looked somehow embarrassed whenever Hermione's with us." Ron explain. "No. I did not." he said a bit too quickly. "Ha. Ha. You like her, don't you?" Ron asked as he laughed when Harry blushed again. "What feelings? I just like her as my best friend Ron. Jesus, stop bugging me!" Harry protested and went to bed. 

Ron snickered silently and went to bed too. But sensing that Harry cannot sleep, he softly sing "Harry and Hermione, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" "Shut up and go to bed, Ron!" Harry shouted and throw his pillow at Ron. "And give my pillow back!" he said. Ron just laughed out loud and went to bed. 

*Harry's POV*  
  
Ron and his stupid jokes. God, is it obvious that I loves Hermione more than just friend? Okay Harry. Stop. You loves Hermione and want a relationship with her, more than friends. But afraid that she won't love you or afraid that she might not want to be with you because it'll affect the friendship we had for six years.  
  
My head is a total clutter right now. There's plenty of questions on my head. Most of it are the 'What if..' questions. I sighed. I'm still wondering will Hermione like me too. And with that, I snooze my head off.

*Hermione's POV*

The next day, it was Saturday. I got up pretty early. I thought I was the only one who was awaked when suddenly, "Morning Hermione!" Ginny greeted me while yawning. She was holding a white teddy bear and still wearing her pajamas. "Morning, Gin." I replied. "So, what's up? Why the early rising bird on Sunday?" she asked me as she rub her eyes lazily and slumped at the overstuffed sofa. "It's Saturday, Gin!" I reminded her. _Better tell her now. _ I thought.

"Ginny, if I told you this, promise you won't tell a soul?" I asked Ginny as I sat myself next to her at the sofa. "Sure I won't tell a soul. I just tell two souls instead of one." she joked. "Gin, I'm serious!" I exclaimed. "Okay, okay. Tell me what I need to know." she rolled her eyes. "Well, promise you won't get mad either?" I asked again. "Sure. Just get on with it okay?" she said sounding a little bit frustrated. "Well, actually, I think I'm _in love_ with Harry. Seriously." I said. 

Ginny just stared at me in disbelief or so I thought. Her mouth was hanging and her eyes are wide open. "Gin?" I waved my hand across her face. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Well, for starter, I'm really happy for you, no offense but the thing is, you just let that _someone_ knows about it." she said. "I did?" I asked looking confused. "Yup." and she nudge her head as if to tell me to look behind. 

_Uh-oh. I hope it's not who I think it will be._ I slowly turned my head and _Oh. My. God! _It was Harry alright. Harry in his maroon boxer, moving-snitch socks and _YUM-MY, _totally topless. "Uh, morning Harry." I said not bothered to look at his face. "Well, I'll be leaving now." Ginny exclaimed as she snickered softly. "Um, me too." I said. As I walked past Harry, he suddenly grabbed my hand that made me turned and face him.

_God. He looks much better without his glasses on. Really classy! _I thought as I eyed him from head to toe. "Hermione, is it true what you just said to Ginny?" Harry asked me in this I-desperately-need-to-know voice. Just like he used to do in Transfiguration. "Huh? What did I said to Ginny?" I pretended not to understand what he says. "You know, the part where you told her that you're _in love_ with me?" he said casually.

"Um. Listen Harry. I don't know what you're talking about. And I -" I was cut off by a short blissfully kiss from Harry. "Because if its true, I just want you to know that I love you too, Hermione" he said and he kissed me even more passionate than the first one. Of course I kissed him back and per say, we had a moment of our lives.

**********  
  
It was Sunday and it was their first trip to Hogsmeade in the first term. Most of the student had left the castle early in the morning. Harry, Ron and Hermione went together and Ginny went with Seamus. Many of them scattered all over Hogsmeade to find dresses and dress robes for the Halloween Dance. After arriving at Hogsmeade, the threesome went to Three Broomsticks. As usual, they ordered themselves a Butterbeer each. "So, I see you guys are together now. How come you don't want to tell me that you're in love with Hermione before, Harry?" as he puts on his sly grin and punched Harry on the elbow. 

"Nah. I don't know. Afraid that you might went berserk. And besides, everybody know you have a temper that match with McGonagall. I, don't wanna mess with THAT!" Harry replied casually. "Oh, yeah?" Ron asked, smudging. "At least I'm happy to see you two were together." he said while looking at Elisa Hepburn, a fifth year girl with long red hair from Ravenclaw. "Now excuse me guys, I have an important question to ask that pretty lady." Ron said as he straighten himself, rake his hair and smile his charming smile. He then left Harry and Hermione and went to Elisa's place. "

"Well Hermione, it's not everyday we can see Ron tried to impress girl like that." Harry said as he turned back to his drink. "Yeah." Hermione said laughing a little.

to be continue..  
  
[A/N: So, what do you think of it? Lemme know what you think by reviewing!]

Thanks to flowerstarz_luv for the thought. I hope you'll like it.


End file.
